leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket's Team Song
---- (Inuko Inuyama), (Yūji Ueda) | lyricistname=ムサシ（林原めぐみ）、コジロウ（三木眞一郎）、ニャース（犬山イヌコ） | lyricistname_ro=Musashi (Megumi Hayashibara), Kojiro (Shinichiro Miki), Meowth (Inuko Inuyama) | composername=たなかひろかず | composername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka | arrangername=渡部チェル | arrangername_ro=Cher Watanabe | albumtype=CD | albumtitle=アニメ「ポケットモンスター XY&Z」キャラソンプロジェクト集vol.1 | albumtitle_ro=Pocket Monsters XY&Z TV Anime Character Song Project Collection Volume 1 | catalognumber=SECL-1830~1831, SECL-1832| recordcompany=Sony Records| colorscheme=XYZ }} Team Rocket's Team Song (Japanese: ロケット団団歌 Roketto-dan Danka) is one of Team Rocket's character songs. It was released as part of the XY&Z TV Anime Character Song Project. It was also used as the sixth ending theme of the in XY107. Ending animation Synopsis Characters * Jessie * James * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | |The 'R' of Rocket stands for "Romantic" The 'O' of Rocket stands for "Outstanding" The 'C' of Rocket stands for "Cruel? We're villains putting a on you~ Come here right at us! Cool~ Pikachu here looks meow~ghty strong" That's right! What a bad feeling as we scream "We're blasting off again!" Looking down from here, we can see this small world With the forests, the mountains, and the Pokémon Seeing it all together as one feels great Where do you think will we land? Let's prepare ourselves with a meal for tomorrow Look up, the moon is shining above us Laughing together as we look eye to eye, wahahaha~ We are the indomitable Team Rocket Coaxing even a crying child... Team Rocket (Wobbuffet) |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | |The 'R' of Rocket stands for "Romantic" The 'O' of Rocket stands for "Outstanding" The 'C' of Rocket stands for "Cruel? We're villains putting a on you~ Come here right at us! Cool~ Pikachu here looks meow~ghty strong" That's right! What a bad feeling as we scream "We're blasting off again!" Looking down from here, we can see this small world With the forests, the mountains, and the Pokémon Seeing it all together as one feels great Where do you think will we land? Let's prepare ourselves with a meal for tomorrow Look up, the moon is shining above us Laughing together as we look eye to eye, wahahaha~ We are the indomitable Team Rocket Coaxing even a crying child... Team Rocket The 'K' of Rocket stands for "Kneading delicious dumpling dough!" The 'E' of Rocket stands for "Extremely cool" The 'T' of Rocket stands for "Tango dancing" As it takes two to tango, two to tango! As we declare "It feels great~" when we look up The Kanmon Straits can be seen between Moji and ShimonosekiThe line is a reference to the famous duel between and (the two swordsmen which Jessie and James's Japanese names are based on) on an island in the , which is located between and . Whether they're adults, kids, or twerps We'll roundup them all up "So prepare yourselves!" (Wobbuffet) We've been defeated in one way or another Let's prepare ourselves with some sleep for tomorrow Look up, the meteor is falling upon us Singing our wishes as we bite off our tongue (Ow!!) We are the indestructible Team Rocket Chasing after Pikachu anywhere we go Team Rocket's Jessie is "actually an actress" Team Rocket's James is a "bottle cap collector" Team Rocket's Meowth is "Living like a human, but is some kind of scratch cat Pokémon or something meow~" "Really?" "Wobbuffet" After our bad feeling goes away~ "Evaluate", "Evaluate", "Food!", "Approve!!" Ladies and gentlemen Feeling fresh as we start anew, let's head on Today, we are only defeated by chance Tomorrow, the goddess of victory shall smile upon us Look up, even those tears have dried It's not like we're crying or anything Team Rocket, we're all friends It's no good when we're alone "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" (Wobbuffet) |} |} Trivia * Team Rocket's Team Song first appeared in the anime as an instrumental song during Team Rocket's motto in XY103, and debuted as an insert song in the motto of the following episode. Throughout the remainder of the , it was used as an insert song during their mottos. It was also used as an insert song in SM058 and SM073. ** The trio can be heard humming the song in the latter episode when landing in Ula'ula Island. * An orchestrated version of this song is used as background music during Team Rocket's mottos in the . Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ38 ja:ロケット団 団歌 zh:火箭隊隊歌